


Untill our last Hours

by Savio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Romance, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savio/pseuds/Savio
Summary: Time was such a ridiculous consept.It was such an every day thing and such a necessity, the thing that we go by and the way that we live.Atlas was a girl not bound by time, she was a mistake by the worlds standards. Her life was monetone for the most part, and she liked to keep it that way, looking at her  past and her families beliefs and ways of living, she wanted a simple way of life, but it seemed that it was not quite that easy once a few monsters appeared in her life.Fate was an interesringl thing, now wasnt it?





	1. One at a time.

What was it that bound you to the world? What was it that kept you driven, and kept you going even as time passed on? Was it the sense that one day you may achieve something great? Or perhaps a feeling, that this life is precious, and that you will not get to live through it again.

That was true, for most, but for you it was nothing. Time was an empty word for you, the concept lost long ago.  
Time was but a number, nothing more and nothing less, but you were a broken clock, taking advantage of this number.

You were an anomaly, possessing a power no mortal being should be allowed to posses -  
To wind back time.

Many people begged for just another small hour, a simple minute that they'd cherish as a gift from Gods, but for you it was nothing. A twitch of the finger, a bat of an eye, just one thought and you could stop it all, and even more so, go back. 

The world was broken, for giving you this power, that much you knew.

A puff of air escaped your lips, as you stretched your limbs and fell back the chair you had been sitting in. A single source of light shone on the table you were working on, the night already had enveloped the world and the stars lined the sky. A cold air had set in to your room only muffled sounds of the city coming from the opened window.  
A light ticking could be heard in the background as well, and you contemplated the purpose of the clock sitting beside your work table. It wasn't as if it mattered, time was merely a concept for you, but you had to remind yourself that once again, in the real world people lived by this concept.

This was a thought you mulled over many times in your head, and each time you reminded yourself of the real importance of time.

You took a sip from your coffee, which had already gone cold from the hours left untouched. You sighed again.  
You suppose you could just go back to when it was warm, but turning the whole world back to that one specific moment would be ridiculous. You knew not to misuse your power, as well as you knew to keep it hidden deep within you.

I suppose you'd think that it was great, having the ability to stop and turn back time, then come back to your original place, but it really wasn't all that great. You had once misused your power all the time, and soon it became boring, so much so, that you decided that simply living was the way you wanted to go.

Turning your phone and checking how late exactly was it, you decided to finally go to sleep, you hadn't gotten much of it lately. Funny really, with this power you'd think that you'd at least be getting enough hours of sleep, but as you mentioned before, you had no thought of turning back time for such a stupid reason as that.

You fell in to your bed and as you layed there, looking into nothingness, you rethinked the choices that led your life to be as it was now, and you rethinked its purpose time and time again. It was an empty feeling, like nothing really mattered, like no choices really had any consequences, as you could just simply go back, like nothing actually happened. But you tried to keep yourself together, tried as best you could to keep yourself going, to find a purpose to it all, and right now it seemed so impossible, so far away.  
And as your thoughts drove you deeper and deeper into your mind, you soon became lulled in by the sense of sleep.

The morning was bright and the weather seemed perfect. You yawned, stretching your hands and your legs, content in your long lasting sleep. This was the first time in days you were able to get some actual well deserved hours of rest, as work took up most of your time. Humorous, wasn't it.

You found yourself be in a much better mood than you had been in the past few weeks and a smile came naturally to your lips. Getting your feet down to the side of the bed and pulling a hand through your messy hair you looked around the apartment you lived in, still in the mornings sleepiness. This could actually be a good day, was the thought that crossed your mind as you looked towards the papers on your desk, noting how much work you had gotten done. You were an Architect of a sorts, a Concept Artist, someone responsible for designing, and planning out props and buildings as well as characters needed for set or stage or maybe a videogame, or maybe an adaptation. It was an interesting job, but it could get boring fast if you lacked any ideas or were an impatient person. Luckily you were the most patient person you knew, and really you could spend days in your apartment, doing nothing but involving yourself in the world of architecture and making the intended come to life on a sheet of paper, but the ideas were somewhat of a problem. You had hitten an idea block a few weeks back, making you quite drained about the situation, it took you hours of struggling to think of anything at all and it was a depressing situation. Luckily you had a streak of ideas come to you last night as you had been searching through any old materials from previous jobs, to find any form of inspiration, and thankfully that did you good.

You got up and walked yourself to your bathroom, taking a long shower, soaking the feel of the calming water. Finishing washing your hair you exited and took a long look at yourself in the mirror. Even by having a power to move time, years still changed you, for you moved the world around you, not yourself across time, it was weird. 

You lifted up your hand to your cheek, brushing your fingertips softly across your skin.  
This was weird.

After a moment of staring yourself down you let out a sigh, and decided that it would be best to start getting ready for work. You knew the people who you worked for personally, so you had your privileges. For one, you didn't have to sit in the office all day long and contemplate the ideas you did and didn't have, you were able to work at your home or wherever you pleased, as long as you hit the deadlines and told them of your ideas. The privileges were unfair, but you slyly took advantage of them with no second thoughts about any of it.

You were a hypocrite really, saying you wouldn't take any advantages but doing so in a different field, you realised that, but you decided to make most of your privileged life, as much as your conscience allowed you.

You got dressed in your usual get up, black jeans, tank-top, a white hoodie and a metallic gray jacket on top, nothing very extravagant, sice all you really are gonna be doing today is hand in the papers, after that you only have to wait for an e-mail. 

You got your essentials, checking for your phone and keys and headed out. The mornings were chilly but got warmer by the day as summer approached. It was nice, to hear the birds chirping and feel a slight warm breeze run through your hair. Sometimes you believed that little things like these are what really kept you going.

As you walked, enjoying the weather and the early bustle of the city around you, you couldn't help but notice an increase in monsters on the streets.  
Monsters - beings of magic that appeared one day, claiming that they had been trapped in Mtt. Ebott for centuries. Nobody really ever forgot the first day they appeared on the surface. Many were scared, some were intrigued and others decided to welcome monsters into our world. But you, you were astonished, and excited. This was amazing for you, a whole other race appearing out of nowhere, with magic lacing their veins and a unique nature for each their own. It made you so.. happy.  
For once, you hadn't felt as alone in the world, knowing that there were beings who held power similar to yours.  
But those feelings soon fell, as repressions among humans grew. Humanity wasn't as accepting as you'd think, and monsters were insulted, discriminated, treated with little respect, and it felt more like humanity was taking a huge step back, not forward.  
It drove you mad, the nature of humans, of how they couldn't accept the truth,,they almost reminded you of spoiled children. You were being a hypocrite again, since even with the power to change time, you were still very much human.

Though, as years passed the discriminating had gone to minimal levels, but you still knew of some groups who devoted their entire existence to being dicks to monsters.

You sighed, deciding not to ruin your mood with such thoughts, and before you knew it, you were already at your destination.

Work was certainly.. interesting today. As you had walked into the all so familiar building, you noticed the abundance of humans right away. Only about 10-12 humans were still at their workspaces, doing that which they usually did, no other expression present other than their usual one. The discovery didn't upset you really, but it made you question what the heck was going on?

You confusedly looked around the room, not quite sure what to do until you had a call from one of the co-workers you recognized.  
“Atlas, the boss is calling for you!” you looked at her with a very confused expression, and she gave you back a sympathetic one. 

As you made your way to your boss’s office some states were thrown your way but nothing unusual there, as they knew of how you handed in your work.  
You knocked lightly on the office doors and as you heard a calm “Come in” you entered the room with a very confused look in your eye, which made the middle aged man let out a laugh.  
“Atlas, haven't seen you for a while, come, have a seat.” he motioned to the chair across his desk and you did as asked, rising an eyebrow at him.  
“Whats going on?” despite the look on your face.  
The man returned your question with a smile  
“The old staff was getting a bit.. How would you say it, well quite lazy so i decided to release them from their work.”  
Your eyes widened at the simple statement. There had been more than 20 people working here, and half of them were gone.  
“So what, you called me here to fire me?” you raised an eyebrow at the man. It was unprofessional to ask, and in any other circumstance you would have phrased the question differently, but this was a different case scenario. You knew the man to be your father's former employee, and he knew who you were since he was quite close to your father, a right hand man if you will. He was a family friend of a sorts, and you both had mutual respect towards each other, although you didn't overstep your boundaries as an employee, he was still your boss.

The man let out a small laugh and looked at you in the eye “Most certainly not, at least you get your work done, although the past few weeks you have been quite quiet.” he said with a slight teasing glint in his eye.  
You put on a grumpy but embarrassed look as you avoided his eyes  
“Well i have the plans now, if you want to take a look at them.” you said, pulling out the folder of papers that you had in the messenger bag you had grabbed along with you.

“Ah, yes please, i was wondering what you had come up with in all of that time.” he took the folder as you extended it to him, curiosity and light excitement gifting his expression.  
You shifted in your seat, a bit nervous if he'd like the concepts and anxiousness invaded your mind as he silently scanned over each page.  
After a while of looking through your work, he looked up to meet your eyes. “It seems that the vacation did you some good.” he mentioned, raising up his eyes to glance at you, giving you a quick smile. 

After looking through some more pages he picked his favorite ones. “I want you to do more sketches of these, try and incorporate every aspect and as many angles as you can.” he said, pointing to one of your drawings. “And do some in color, you can take the pallets from Synthia she has them ready for you.” you nodded, and packed up your things, receiving your new deadline and exiting the office. You picked up the color schemes, already having some ideas on how you could insert them in some of the concepts. 

Still not quite used to the emptiness of the workspace but you decided not to dwell on it and left.  
It was now an early afternoon, and the town seemed to be in full life now and you could see that there were less monsters and more humans on the streets.

You looked at the clock in your phone and let out a sigh, you had plenty of time to waste, an unlimited amount if you took into consideration some things. 

The weather was great, it was warm and the sun was shining, and it was pretty much a perfect day to go out and do something, but unfortunately most of your friends had steady jobs unlike you. After some thinking, you decided that you'd just go explore, check out if maybe any new places had opened around town, since you haven't gone out for quite some time, who knows maybe you'll find something interesting. 

After walking around for a bit you had started to feel a bit hungry, and you remembered that you haven't eaten at all today, so now you were looking for a quiet place to maybe eat and rest since your shoulder was starting to feel a bit sore from carrying the bag. 

After walking for a little while more, you found yourself staring at a sign that written in big glowy letters said “Grillbys”. This excited you, you had noticed the bar a couple of times already but you never really found the confidence in yourself to enter, as it was a monster made establishment.  
It wasn't that you disliked the monsters, quite the opposite really. You never felt yourself worthy enough to actually make peace with any monster, since humanity had already done them so much wrong, you felt too guilty to make any acquaintances. But this was a bar you, calmed yourself, and it wasn't really necessary to make friends, although you had heard that monsters were quite friendly, making you a bit anxious.

Finally overcoming your guilt ridden and anxious thoughts you decided to enter the said building. You pushed past the doors along with the fears you had and finally found yourself walking inside the bar.

The place seemed nice, it was decorated warmly with red brick walls and wooden floor. Wooden tables were placed across the floor for each 2 chairs to accompany them. But that was the last thing you paid attention to. The bar was filled with many monsters of every kind. Canine monsters as well as fellows with a lot of teeth or one too many eyes, beings resembling birds and some elementals. You pulled in a sharp breath, admiring the diversity and uniqueness of each one. At the bar stood a bartender, he was a fire elemental that much you were sure about. Warm flames engulfed his body as he stood behind the bar, cleaning the surface of it. As you slowly and timidly approached, you made time to look around, taking everything in and before you knew it you were already at the counter, noticing only now that you had gotten so far. The monster in front of you was looking at you, as if expectantly, and you couldn't help but notice the slight intrigue he held in his flames.

Averting your gaze almost shyly from his curious one you sat on the stool near the counter trying to squirm out of any other gaze that had slipped your way. What was weird is that none of the looks thrown your way was hostile, if anything they were curious and almost seemed glad of your being there. You guessed it was because humans rarely interacted with monster establishments on their own account. 

You put your hands on the bar counter and looked back to the fire elemental, who had already grabbed a menu and handed it to you. Your expression lightened as you locked eyes, yours looking almost thankful.  
“Thank you.” you voiced a bit timidly and the fire elemental only nodded before he resumed wiping the bar counter. Although he tried dearly to look as casual and as ‘normal’ as possible, you felt his gaze on you multiple times in the mere time span of you checking the menu. You decided to go with some coffee and some fries, since you were too self aware right now to eat much of anything. As you raised your eyes to the bartender your gazes met and he seemingly understanding that you had been ready to order, approached.  
“Oh um, i’ll have a coffee please, and some fries.” you ordered, trying your best for your voice to not break accidentally. Nodding the bartender grabbed a white cup from the shelf and started brewing some coffee, as well as making the fries in the process. 

You had seen monsters use magic before, not to mention cooking with magic, but there was something about that bartenders flames that just seemed to entrance you, so much so that you couldn't rip your eyes from them, well not until the door to the bar opened that is. You took a glance to the door, noting that yet another monster had come to enjoy a meal or a drink, this time it being a skeleton monster.

They wore casual attire, blue hoodie, turtleneck sweater, a pair of shortened sweatpants that were pulled up to their knees, and wait, were those slippers?  
Everyone in the bar had instantly perked up as the skeleton entered the room, greeting and joking with him, and it seemed that he joked right back, judging by the laughs escaping from the others mouths. You tried to avert your gaze, as to not attract the said skeletons attention but it seemed that you were out of luck today as he moved straight to the bar counter, which would've been fine since there were enough seats around, but it seemed that the chair right beside you seemed to call out his name. The fire bartender approached him as the skeleton grinned at him. “The usual for me” is the only thing he voiced as the bartender raised an eyebrow but complied nonetheless.  
Small chattering from the monsters in the bar could be heard and despite the welcoming atmosphere you felt the most on edge than you have been in these past couple of minutes, the reason behind that was the skeleton. Even as you had your gaze down, and as possibly averted as it could be you felt the boneman's gaze directed at you. Not being able to take it for much longer you looked to meet his eyes and saw him with a lazy grin on his face, looking curiously at you. “heh, this is the first time i've seen a human around here.” he said simply, making you fidget in your seat, getting a bit uncomfortable at the fact that he had started a conversation with you, but not wanting to make a bad impression you thought that it would be best to answer. “Well that's probably because this is the first time i'm here.” you voiced, with a tone in your voice. He let out a small huff of air as his grin once again widened, and you recognized it going from an unsure one to a genuine one.  
“I would ask how do you like it here, but i'm afraid it would be taking it too bar.” your eyes widened for a second, your eyebrows lifting at the terrible pun and you couldn't help but let out a small ‘pfft’ as a side smile graced your lips. “Seriously?” you asked quietly with an amused expression as his grin widened even more. “seriously.” he retorted as you shook your head lightly. “what, are you diss-tap-pointed?” he asked with amusement laced in his voice as you let out a muffled chuckle “not at all” you chuckled, feeling already much more comfortable. You didn't know what it was, the jokes or maybe the warmth that came from the fire elemental, it was all just so different, so much more welcoming, it felt like a home of a sorts. Suddenly both the fries and the coffee were placed neatly in front of you, which made you turn to look back at the fire elemental, and now feeling a bit more in place, you offered him a smile. “Thank you.” you voiced as he nodded. You guessed he wasn't much for words, but you didn't mind, for each was their own after all.

As you gripped the handle of the cup, the whole bar had seemed to suddenly quiet down, making you anxiously look around. Everyone had their gaze turned towards you, curiosity lacing their expressions. A baffled look crossed your face and you could hear a small amused sound escape from the skeleton sitting beside you as you turned to look at him with what was probably the most confused and scared expression on your face. The boney figure leaned in and whispered lowly “ they're curious, no human has ever tasted Grillbys food before.” you gave him a quizzical look before turning back to the bartender, noticing him watching you patiently. You gulped from all the looks thrown your way, but deciding that trying the food was the only way you could make them stop staring at you, you slowly lifted the cup to your lips and took a sip, eyebrows lifting at the taste.

You knew that monsters added magic to their cooking, since it was an essential ingredient for their food, but you had only tried a couple of foods with magic in them and this was one of the rare times you had.  
The sensation was weird, a sizzling type of feeling almost tickling your mouth and playing different tastes across your tongue. You had to contain yourself so a moan wouldn't escape past your lips, only a small puff of air managing to do that instead.  
“This is really good.” you voiced looking the bartender straight in the eyes, and a small crackle lifted his flames as his mouth opened slightly “Thank you.” a distorted and slightly crackling voice sounded, making you perk up and give him a small nod along with a smile.

Soon the monsters behind you had appease their curiosity for now and returned to their own business but you took another long sip of the warm coffee, placing your elbows on the counter and closing your eyes in an effort to savour the taste.  
“if you wait any longer your fries are gonna get cold” the voice beside you said, snapping you out of the daze you had fallen into. You looked towards the fries, voicing a small hum of acknowledgement towards the skeleton beside you, before reaching towards the fries and trying some. You wouldn't be lying if you'd say that the taste was simply magical.Letting out nothing but a content sigh, you quietly ate the food you were provided with and you noticed that the skeleton beside you had now a bottle of ketchup as well as a burger and fries in front of him. “heh, thanks Grillbs, didn't know what i'd do without ya.” he voiced in his low timbred voice, making you glance his way.

“Grillbz? As in Grillby? You're the owner of the bar?” you asked the bartender behind the counter as he looked your way and gave you a simple nod, making a light surprised look catch your expression. “It's a really nice place you have here.” you complimented, making another crackle escape his flames. “Thank you.” was once again Grillbys response as you gave him a small smile “no problem.” was what you sounded quietly, but you're pretty sure he caught it. The skeleton in the nearby seat was watching the exchange with interest and when he caught your gaze he smiled making you a bit flustered and turning back to munch on your fries.

He watched you for a second before he extended his ketchup bottle towards you. “ya want some?” he asked making your eyebrows raise up in surprise and your locking onto his “May i?” you questioned, giving him an unsure look. He let out a small ‘heh’ before looking at you again “well i did offer didn't i? It would be awfully ungentlemanly of me if i turned it down now.” as he said this as you took the ketchup bottle from his hand “Shouldn't that be ungentle-skeleton-ly?” you questioned with a slight amused expression on your face as you poured some ketchup on the side of your fries carefully as he let out a small chuckle “guess you're right, it would be very ungentle-skeleton-ly of myself now wouldn't it?” he asks with a grin, as you pass him back the bottle of ketchup with a smile “well, bone appetit” the skeleton voices, making a small chuckle escape your lips.

Moments passed of simply enjoying the wonderful food that was made for you but after a while he spoke again “the names Sans, Sans the skeleton.” he said, showing you that same grin, just now finishing off his fries.  
Turning to him you noticed that he was now eyeing the burger in front of him, that is, if he had any eyes. His gaze shifted back to you and you hesitated for a bit, trying to contemplate if it was really the right thing to do to give him your name, it's not like it would hurt to do so.  
“Im.. Atlas, Atlas the human if you didn't already guess that.” you voiced, looking back at the coffee filled cup in your hands before locking your gaze with Sans eye sockets, his grin seemingly never leaving his face. “heh, nice to meet you kiddo, hope you dont mind knowing a bonehead” he winked as you let out a laugh, shaking your head again at the terrible pun before giving him a slight sly look. “Not at all, the feelings quite Sans-ational” you joked right back, making his grin widen, and the lights in his eyes grow brighter in amusement. “your really tickling my funny bone here bud”  
“what, you don't have the stomach for it?”  
Chuckles escaped the both of you, making some monsters turn your way, including, Grillby who was a bit busy with serving other monsters, making his attention shift for a bit.

Finishing the coffee you had tried to savour for as long as possible, you let out a content sigh, now noticing that the anxiety that had riddled your mind earlier was no longer anywhere to be found, and the fact made you smile. You could actually come here more often, it wasn't all that far, and it seemed that the prices were reasonable, not to mention that the people were beyond nice. This was really the place to be, and best yet it was open till late hours, as it was a bar after all, so you could visit any time, since you weren't one to wake up early. You could get used to this. Just as that thought crossed your mind, a text had you reaching for your phone. Punching in the password and looking through the recent texts, you found the one sent to you most recently, it was your co-worker. It seemed that you hadn't picked out the correct color sheets for the concept drawings, and it would be best if you went to pick them up as soon as possible. The text was sent 5:36 pm and it would be a half an hour before they locked up so you should probably get moving, even though you could just cheat your way through time anyway, but you chose not to do that if given the option.

You sighed, putting down your phone and brushing a hand through your hair. You looked for Grillby and noticing your gaze he came over with a slight questioning feel about him.  
“Um, could i get the bill, i'm afraid i have to go.” you voiced, and once again making the monsters around you quiet down a bit, although not completely. Grillbys flames seemed to go down for a moment before he nodded and wrote you out your bill, though you were astonished when you found out the numbers  
“What?” you questioned mainly yourself as you looked at the 0 on the paper, and turning to look up at Grillby with a confused look  
“It's on the house” a calm, and crackling voice sounded from his flames as your eyebrows raised in understanding. “Oh, no i cant-”  
“hey bud you should leave it, you're the first human customer hes gotten on the surface, he wants to pay for the meal” Sans spoke beside you, probably noticing the almost distressed look on your face as you looked at him. “But i can't just leave without paying like that.” you said with a seriousness in your voice, turning to glance back at Grillby.  
“well then you'll just have to come back and repay it then.” Sans retorted, making your eyes widen in his direction as well as noticing that Grillby gave you a nod of agreement to Sans statement. You looked between them a couple more times before pulling the corners of your mouth into a smile and shaking your head. “Okay, fine, but then you're gonna have to let me pay for my meal” you said locking your eyes with the ones behind Grillbys glasses and you could see a faint smile gracing his lips as he nodded. You offered the both of them a goodbye, as well as some of the monsters who had also said their farewells to you on on the way out. 

As you pulled open the entrance doors, you offered the bar a one more look back to see some of the monsters smiling at you including Grillby and Sans before letting the evening air envelop you. 

The evening was beautiful, the sky was beginning to turn orange already and the moon was already peeking his head out, but that didn't concern you. You pulled out your phone, checking the time and finding that you had only 5 minutes left before your work place would close. You sighed, and pulled a hand through your hair as you walked. You couldn't possibly make it in time, and tomorrow was saturday, which meant that you wouldn't be able to get what you needed then. Seeing no other option, with as much as a thought, as much as a bat of an eye, the world simply stopped, only your footsteps moving through this endless pause of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, hope you enjoyed!! :D  
> (Oh and did you know i have a tumblr undertale related account?  
> https://saviothetale.tumblr.com/  
> :) )


	2. Peach Edgelords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to go for some groceries  
> But something carches your eye on the way home

Mornings were always slow for you, never have you been able to wake up on time for school or be able to handle waking up early for anything really. A huge yawn escaped you, as slowly you raised your upper body and rubbed your eyes with the palm of the hand. Looking around and checking for your phone you drew your eyes to the time, noting that it was currently 9:13 am. As you groaned and laid back down into your soft warm mattress, you checked the weather from the window right above your bed. The weather seemed a bit cloudy today, as rain clouds lined the sky, blocking off some of the sunshine. You made another moan in the back of your throat as you pulled the sheets right over your head, trying to block out the real world.

After soundly laying there for about 30 minutes or so, you felt your phone vibrate, making you open your eyes groggily and pull your phone right under the covers with you.  
You unlocked your phone and went straight to messages to find one sitting there waiting for you  
…  
It was from your brother…

From: Altair  
To: You  
Hello Atlas, i know we haven't talked in awhile, and God i hope you haven't changed your number again, but if you haven't then that's good..  
Look i really miss you sis, i know that maybe you don't want to talk but i figured it might be nice to finally meet up after all this while. So what do you say? We could meet up at the place where Mom used to take us when we were little, near the park, remember?  
I miss you sis, and we have a lot to talk about. If you don't want to come i understand, but please just consider it.

You hadn't moved from your spot for quite a while, it was so long since you last talked to your brother. You didn't by any means hate him but the contact just seemed to fade for many different reasons, one being your father for once. But you didn't want to think about that right now. You sighed and looked up to the ceiling. It was something you had to do sooner rather than later but were you really up for that now? You didn't know, it was something you hoped to avoid. Meeting your brother probably meant talking about Father, and you really didn't want to bring that up right now, and hoping that your brother at least understood that much, you decided to come forward and meet up.

To: Altair  
From: You

Hey Al, didnt really expect a text from you today..   
I know what you mean, i miss you too  
We can meet up later at the cafe, what does 4pm sound to you?

As you pressed send you pulled a hand through your hair and closed your eyes, leaning back in one of the pillows on your bed. What you didn't expect was an almost instant reply from him though.

From: Altair  
To: You  
Thats perfect, i'll see you there.

Unbeknownst to you, a smile tugged at your lips as the thought of him actually missing you rolled over your mind. It had been almost a year since you last met up, and there were times where you really did want to call him and talk to him but the plain memory of what had actually happened never let you.

You jumped out of bed, starting to get ready a bit earlier since you still wanted some stuff done before meeting with your brother. You sighed and walked in to your bathroom, making eye contact with your reflection. Memories flooded your mind, making your gaze slide down to your fingers, one of them holding a precious black ring, lined with gold at its edges and in the middle, a written vow that you would never forget. A vow that bound you to your whole family, a vow that made you who you are today.   
You glided over the ring with your fingers, brushing over the details and found the small symbol that was put on the rings front. You wondered if you still had the right to wear it, and if you still wanted to wear it, but each and every time you told yourself that, yes, you were deserving of it, and no, you would not abandon your family, no matter how fucked up it might be.

As you got dressed in a v neck, jeans and put on the usual steel jacket, you headed out not forgetting the essentials. The weather was slightly colder today, but that didn't really matter, you were fine as long as it didnt start pouring rain.   
As you walked towards the nearby store you always shopped in, you thought of the things you needed to buy as well as what you really didn't need to buy. Your attention was caught however, by several markings on the walls. You stopped in your tracks, lifting your eyes to see the full text and your fists clenched at the sight. 

On the brick wall, in bright red spray-paint, was the handwriting of a hate group against the monsters. No, scratch that, it would be fine if it would be just a hate group, but this mark you recognized, it was a mob group, a bunch of terrorist against monsters. You knew them to be destructive against different monster establishments and you knew of them taking in monster victims for them to be sold back to their families. It was pathetic, a fucking disgrace if they asked you.   
Now you were really mad.   
If their tag was put here, that meant they had moved from the ghetto of the city closer to the centre, and that unsettled you greatly. Was this what your brother wanted to talk about?

As you jumped out of your daze, you decided to start moving again. This wasn't the time and place to mull this over, you thought, and with the best of your abilities tried to make it to the store without mulling it over in your head a couple hundred times.

Thankfully, the shopping had brought you back to reality at some point, and you found yourself thinking about something more urgent.   
“Oh god dang it.”   
You muttered with your eyes on the very top shelf of the aisle, looking at a can of canned peaches. Canned peaches was a weird obsession of yours, and you were not going to let some stupid tall shelf take the treat away from you. You had looked around the store for something to hop onto to reach the said can but unfortunately you had found nothing, making you let out a frustrated huff of air. Even if you could go back in time, you couldn't grow any taller, not to mention that you weren't all that short, about 5’5 (166cm) last you checked.

As you gave the top shelf a begrudging look, you tried to reach the can again stubbornly. Lifting yourself up on your tippy toes, the treat was pretty much only centimeters away from you, but no matter how hard you tried you just couldn't get to it. Standing back on your two feet you looked at the shelf almost pleadingly before letting out a defeated sigh only to hear a chuckle behind you, making you jump a bit.  
“Need help with that hun?”   
Looking behind you, you found yourself facing an orange hoodie, in your confusion you lifted your eyes higher to come eye to eye socket with a skeleton. Although this wasn't the skeleton monster tou had already met, no, this one was taller, and wore a more laid back air around him. He looked at you with a light smile before reaching up to grab the can of peaches you had spent half an hour trying to get.   
“This was what you wanted, right?” he questioned as you looked at him a bif baffled before nodding. “Yeah, thank you.” you said quietly, finally snapping out of your daze as you looked up at him with a slight smile, trying your best to be friendly. You could see the skeletons expression slightly changing, almost as if going from a slight air of unsureness to a more chill and relaxed one.  
“Heh, no problem hun, you could've gotten hurt if ya leaned any more.” He said motioning to the shelf, as a mental image of all the cans dropping on you ran past your head, making your eyes flinch. “Yeah, but thanks to you that didn't happen.” you turned back and smiled at him with a grateful expression to which he returned a light lazy smile and a nod.   
Noticing that the air was getting a bit awkwardly quiet, you put the can of peaches in to your basket before turning to look at the skeleton again  
“Well, ima get going now, thanks again for the help!” you voiced, as he voiced a simple “no problem” and both of you headed on your merry ways.   
Well that was weird.  
As you payed for the produce you had bought, you noticed the hoodie of the skeleton many times as he wandered through the shop, seeming to search for something, and taking more of his time to go through the honey aisle. Shrugging all of that off, you picked up your bag, making your way out of the store.

The weather had seemingly worsened in the time that you were in the store as a light drizzle had started to fall. You let out a sigh and pulled on the hood of your jacket, not wanting to get your hair wet.

As you walked past some buildings you decided to avoid the graffiti that you had seen on the way to the store, so you took a longer way around even with the light tapping of rain. Actually you found the walk to be quite calming, the sky clouded with drops of water and puddles forming under your feet, and everything had been fine, until something caught your eye.

In the corner of an alleyway was a hunched form, leaning heavily on the wall behind them, the cold wet ground, where they sat, muddied their clothes. Your eyes narrowed, and you decided to approach, knowing very well that in this part of town it could be a stage to lure in someone. But that didn't matter for you, now did it?

As you cautiously made your way towards the shadowed figure you could finally make out some of their features. For one, they were a skeleton monster, well wasn't that something new. They were fairly tall and somewhat resembled the skeleton you had met in the grocery store, except this one had sharper edges, along with black clothing and an overall sharp and edgy appearance. As you slowly started to get closer, you began to realise that they were indeed injured and that this wasn't just some stage to pull you in a van and sell you off to somewhere.   
He was dying.

That much you assumed just by looking at him.  
Deep knife wounds littered his bones and sharp cracks showed on his arms and skull. Some of his limbs were broken, and as seconds moved on, his bones were all slowly starting to fade, turning to nothing but dust. You looked at him, not fully knowing how to feel. You pierced him with a wide gaze, and the most unexpected thing happened. His gaze met yours, eye to eye socket, but even without eyeballs, the unmistakeable pain and rage in his expression had you simply snap.

Everything stopped. The cars on the street rushing by, the people around you, the rain as it fell from the clouded sky. All of them had frozen in time itself, including the stare the skeleton had given you. You couldn't pull your eyes away from his, emotions whirling in your head like a storm. Such an expression, it had broken you into pieces, and only when you had the courage to put yourself back, you had turned away, only to come in sight with a literal nightmare. Blood lined the walls and pooled along with the puddles on the ground, a body lying sprawled across it, a few bones sticking out from the man's back. As you approached closer,you could make out one very important detail. It was the terrorist group that had done this. Their tag embedded on the skin of their hand in the form of a tattoo. 

Your blood boiled, you could bet that the monster wasn't the one to start this, and by the look of all the blood it wasn't just this one person who had attacked the skeleton, as they weren't the ones to usually attack alone.  
Your eyes glared at the scene around you, but the gaze softened slightly as you looked back at the monster. What had happened? What has drove him to pick a fight with them? It was a dumb move, it was clear that the fight ended with both parties getting hurt.

You let out a sigh.  
You had to go back, you had to go to the point where the fight had started in the first place. The damage seemed fairly fresh, so you figured you wouldn't have to go back that far.

Taking one last look at the skeleton, the time had started to move. Like a tape going backwards everything seemed to reappear before you, unwinding the truth behind the scene. As time moved backwards you exited the alleyway as you will be appearing out of nowhere if you didn't. You would be coming from a time once already lived, so you could carry yourself to whenever, but the place remained the same. For example: if you were now going home from the store at this point in time, now you're going to be here instead, since the world moved back, not you.  
As time stopped once again, you looked over the alleyway, noting that there was the skeleton monster, looking at the marking on the alleyway wall. You had not been able to read it before with all the blood, but now you could make out what it had said.  
-Death to all Monsters-  
In capital red letters. This wasn't the worst graffiti you had ever seen, since a lot of them were many times much more offensive, but the skeleton had seemed almost taken with it, mulling it over in his head, enraged by the letters forming the sentence.

You let time move once more and as you did, everything seemed to go back to normal. The skeleton was still staring at the wall though, paying little attention to the crowd that was moving towards him.  
“Hey freak! Like the art? Why don't ya take a picture, can show it to your friends too!” a snobbish guy started, making the skeleton turn to face him with visible fury in his eyes. “WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU MISERABLE SWINE?!” A loud, rough and scratchy voice escaped him, making you slightly flinched at the absolute rage in his voice  
“You heard what i said you fucking overgrown chew toy!” he retorted, yelling, but you noticed that the male was a bit shaken by the skeleton monster, and a memory shot through your head, now recognizing the man as the one who lied on the bloody ground. He was going to die, but when?

As much as you wanted to watch all of it set into place, you had to intertwine, unless you wanted it to end like the original. Once again you stopped time, just in place to see the skeleton monster ready to use his magic, in the process of summoning a bone attack.

Your eyes narrowed as you rushed into the scene, deciding that pushing the man out of the way was the only option of saving him, time started to move once more, and the man was met with a roundhouse kick to the face, his back meeting the wall behind him.

You could see the surprise written on all of the present faces, but soon they shot out of their daze and started attacking both you and the skeleton. 

As you turned to face one of the other men that started to bolt in your direction, you moved out of the way when he threw a punch, as you turned back to him, time went into slow motion, as you moved out of the way of a knife that was slashed towards you from the back. You disarmed the knife, and once again time seemed to move as you backhanded one of the thugs face and kicked him in the stomach.   
Just when you were about to be met face to face with a gun, a large bone had appeared out of nowhere, lifting the man up as it had went through his whole body.

Time stopped once again.

You couldn't let anyone die here, you had to make it through without that or there could be even more trouble for both monsters and humans. You rewinded back again, just in time for when the man with the gun had turned to you.   
You ran to him and pulled the gun out of his hands and pulling him roughly out of the way of the bone attack, making sure you werent too close to get injured. Looking at the skeleton that had delivered the attack, he was looking angrily at you, but his attention was once again averted by one of the thugs. You watched the monster carefully, making sure he didn't kill anyone, but it seemed he knew not to. Maybe it was in the spur of the moment that he had?  
You did a mental shrug as you turned back to face the 2 humans now on the floor, going towards the leader of the pack as you bent down to his level. Pulling your hands together as you squatted near his head, as he was laying on the cold, muddy ground.  
His eyes met yours with rage and he glared at you, but you gave him nothing but a cold glare. You rolled your fingers over the ring on your right hand, making sure to catch the man's gaze which was now glued to the ring.  
Fear invaded his expression, as your cold glare never once left his eyes, but he lifted his up to meet yours. “H-hey look it isn't like w-what it looks.” his voice cracked and trembled as he stuttered over his words, you doing nothing but staring him down the entire time. You leaned in even closer to his face, your glare hardening.  
“Is that so?” a quiet threat escaped you, and you could almost make out a whimper that escaped the cowards throat. As you stared him down sharply, you could feel the eyes of the skeleton monster on you in a strong gaze. Your eyes narrowed further as you heard the man gulp   
“Get the fuck out of this territory, come back and i'll tell Father about what your petty little group has done.” you said in a low and threatening voice, as the man nodded and tried desperately to scramble away.  
“And clean off that crap from the walls, i don't want to see any of that around here” you voiced louder, in an effort to make the point clear.   
You stood up as all of the men ran off after the leader, your eyes still glaring in their direction before noticing a presence loom over you.  
Turning around you were once again met with a skeletons chest and looking up you could see him scowling at you along with a narrowed look. You moved back a bit before he glared at you and made a fast move to take you by the collar and hitting you against the wall, knocking the air out of you, as you gave him a glare to match his own.  
“NOW TELL ME, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?” Despite the loud voice, the tone of his voice was low and dripped off threatening. As you struggled in his grip his glare hardened as did his hand around your collar making your glare harden even further. What the hell, you saved him and this is what you get in return?  
“Let. Go.” you said in a low voice as more anger etched on his face, pushing you even more into the brick wall behind you.  
“NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHO WERE THOSE HUMANS, AND NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHY THOSE MAGGOTS FLED FROM YOU LIKE PESKY RATS.”   
he really liked playing with his words didn't he? But you would have none of that. You tighten your grip on his arm and skilfully twisted out of his grip, although with difficulty. He turned to you, baffled a bit by what happened until an angry expression once again forced its way on to his face as he started stomping towards you.  
“Move and i won't tell you anything.” you managed in a calm voice, even though your mind was ringing alarm bells in your head, and when he only gave you a scoff and still moved towards you, you stopped it.

Everything was frozen once again, as you let out a shaky breath. You didn't lie, the skeleton was absolutely terrifying, but you couldn't back down now. You ran towards him, dropping and sweeping your leg under his just as time started moving again, making him lose his balance and falling in the mud below. A growl escaped his teeth but before he could make a move you stood over him with the hardest glare you could manage. “Move and you'll die” you said lowly. Of course this was an empty threat, you wouldn't kill any monster, even if it was a douchebag like this. The sentence seemed to finally grab his attention, and despite your thought that he would up and launch a bone straight through your skull, he didn't move, only staring into your eyes with an angry look.  
You let out a sigh at the relief but you didn't let your guard down just yet, but you decided to move away from the skeleton, so he could do as much as lift himself from the muddy ground. As you took a few steps back, he stood up, but thankfully didn't move, only giving you a hard stare.   
“I don't know the people we fought, but i know the group they belong to.” you voiced as a matter of factly as the skeleton raised a brow bone at you.  
“AND WHAT IS THAT GROUP, THEY SEEMED NOTHING MORE THAN A BUNCH OF COWARDS TO ME!” He voiced almost grumpily as you looked him in the eye sockets.  
“The group is named FIGHT, they're a terrorist group who hunts down monsters on a regular basis, thayre also responsible for that graffiti on the wall.” you voiced, pointing your eyes towards the wall as he followed your gaze and put on another scowl. “YOU SEEM AWFULLY INSIGHTFUL ON THIS TERRORIST GROUP, YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE ONE OF THEM NOW WOULD YOU?” the skeleton asked threateningly, now a few feet closer with a deathly smile across his face as you snapped your head to look at him and giving him a narrow glare.  
“No, i'm not, i know about them because-”  
You stopped in your tracks, lowering your head and not wanting to finish that sentence as the skeleton moved even closer.  
“BECAUSE?” he asked threateningly as you turned back to him with your worst glare. “Because that's none of your business, your lucky i was here to stop all of that, so instead of trying to bash my skull in why don't you be grateful for once?” you were starting to get angry now as you watched him stop in his tracks with a scowl on his face as he looked down at you. “WHY WOULD I THANK YOU?! I THE TERRIBLE EDGE COULD'VE HANDLED THOSE PUNY PESTS ALL BY MYSELF, YOU JUST GOT IN THE WAY!” he said as a matter of factly, as you raised an eyebrow at him, the image of him dying on the ground clear in your head.   
“Is that so?” you asked in a sarcastic tone as he straightened his posture.  
“YES, AND IT WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU NEVER GOT IN MY WAY AGAIN! UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR LEGS BROKEN THAT IS.” He said with a tone in his voice as he narrowed his gaze at you, making you roll your eyes.  
“You know what, that's fine, i hope i never see you again.” You fought the urge to call him a name at the end of your sentence, but you decided to let that go, since you didn't actually want to be thrown against the wall again. As he let out a loud ‘HMPH’ and a “THE SAME GOES FOR YOU!”   
You finally headed out of the alley.

You let out a tired breath, and pulled your hand through your hair, looking up at the sky above. There was some sunshine now, but the rain hadn't stopped, and looking down at your clothes, you noticed that you were covered in dirt all over. Totally annoyed by what had happened only moments earlier you started walking back to your apartment, soaked and dirty.

You pulled out your phone and made a move to text your brother, telling him that you wouldn't be able to make it today, and asking him if another time would work better. He texted you saying that the day after tomorrow he had a few hours to spare, so you set the date.  
After the long walk back home, you let out an exasperated breath and tried your best to remove all the clothing from you without making too much of a mess.  
And that's when it dawned upon you.  
You had left your groceries near the alleyway.  
“God dang it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, hope you enjoyed! I really live the support this story is already having, thank you all so much!!


	3. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of yesterday still lingered in your muscles, and so you decided to go to Grillbys to get a meal as well as to see the new aquaintances you had made, and who was that eccentric skeleton barging in the building?

New day new you right? That is, if the choices of yesterday wouldn't follow you. A deep groan escaped you as soreness and pain laced your muscles. You hated mornings, even more when stuff like yesterday happened the day before. You tried opening your eyes, squinting at the light cast down to you by the window above your headboard. You tried stretching, hearing your bones pop as a huff escaped your breath. That fight from yesterday had really been that rough, or maybe not, maybe you were just out of form, which was likely. You propped yourself up against the wooden frame of your bed, trying once again to stretch your sore muscles and pop your back.  
A cuss escaped your mouth and you grumpily looked at the wall across the bed, thinking about how much you could go for a coffee right now. Although, laziness was a difficult thing to overcome, so you laid down once again in your soft pillows, letting their embrace lull you back to sleep.

When you woke up again the light cast in your room was one of the afternoon sun. Pulling your phone closer to your face, you scrunched up your face to be able to look at the time. It was currently 2pm and you groaned at the discovery. In total you had slept more than 10 hours, which was way beyond your daily dose of rest, not to mention that you usually hadn't even slept at night. As you sighed and once again lifted yourself up with your back at the head of your bed and your eyes rubbing your tired eyes, you noted that the pain in your muscles hadn't magically gone away, so that was also a great discovery, note the sarcasm.

Suddenly your stomach rumbled, and only now you noticed just how hungry you were. You hadn't had any diner yesterday as you left your groceries in the alleyway, and it seemed that you wouldn't be getting any breakfast/lunch either. You let out another audible groan, sliding into your sheets. You could go out, and going out is probably the best choice in the situation, but your muscles hurt so much, and all of the cafes near you made such distasteful food. Well, except for one that is.

You had promised both Grillby and Sans that you would come back to visit, and you know what? You will do just that. After taking an hour long shower and a couple of pills for the pain indulged muscles.

As you got dressed and took some extra time to just rest and check your laptop for some neat somethings you finally decided to to move out when the day turned in to a late afternoon.

It was warmer today, and you couldn't help but be a bit grumpy about the changing spring weather. As you walked, enjoying the ever changing sun, you decided to put in your earphones. The music calmed you down, and you had always thought that it made things more surreal than they actually were, it was a thing of fantasy and a free pass to your own thoughts.

When Grillbys bar had finally came in to your view, a smile tugged on your lips and you put away your earphones. You pushed the door of the bar with a bit more confidence now than the first time you had came here, and only that revelation had made you smiled a bit brighter. As you entered the building, you noticed that Grillby was still behind the counter, taking orders from some of the monsters, but it seemed that the door opening had drawn in his attention and as he turned your way you saw his flames twirl for abit as his eyes met yours.

You smiled a bit before you made your way to the counter and taking up the same seat you had the first time. Grillby had already met you there and he seemed to give off a welcoming air.  
“Hey, nice to see you again Grillby.” you said with a smile, and you hoped that the slight dark bags under your eyes wouldn't give off any wrong impressions, and thankfully he didn't seemed to notice as he gave you a nod of greeting.   
“What would you like?” a slight distorted but calm voice sounded from him as you thought for a moment  
“I really liked the coffee from last time, oh and the fries too please.” you smiled as he nodded and got to cooking.  
As you watched him cook the food, you couldn't help but wonder about how hot really were his flames. The floors were made of wood after all, well of course they could be laced with magic, but it still kinda bothered you.   
You didn't notice as Grillby had set the food in front of you and everything seemed to just kinda slip past your mind as you reached forward and hovered your hand over his, trying to feel for any heat, but the flames didn't seem to hurt you and only warmth enveloped your hand. As you snapped out of your daze you quickly pulled back your hand, looking at him with a startled and a slight mortified expression. You weren't quite sure if you were imagining it, but it seemed that Grillbys flames had gotten a bit hotter despite what you felt earlier and he was looking at you with an unreadable expression.  
“S-sorry, i wasn't thinking right now.” you muttered, a bashful expression on your face as you turned to look at your food, trying as best you can to avoid his gaze.  
You picked up your coffee and took a sip of it, instantly your expression relaxed, and you let out a content breath soaking in both the taste of the drink as well as the warmth from Grillbys flames.  
You could still feel his gaze on you for a few seconds before another customer had called for his attention and he had left you with your own company. You continued looking off into nothing, thinking over what had transpired just now as you did so.

“You alright there bud?”

The sudden voice had you jump in your seat and snap your head to the direction it came from, only to be met with a familiar face.  
“Thinking over some pour decisions?” the skeletal man winked and you let out a huff as he chuckled amusedly.  
“Jeez, you almost scared me to death there Sans.” you breathed as you shot him a look when he raised a brow bone at the unintentional pun.  
“What, did i rattle your bones there kiddo?” he asked with a dirty grin on his face, and despite yourself, you were smiling.  
“Ha ha, very punny.” you commented quietly as he chuckled a bit before sitting right down beside you. 

You took a piece of your food and popped it in your mouth after glancing at the skeleton and taking another sip of your coffee. It seemed that Grillby had now noticed the skeleton and moved over to you both, giving you a little glance before giving Sans a disapproving one when the skeleton had told him to make him the ‘usual’.  
Grillby let out a sigh before he had gotten to cooking Sans a burger and some fries.  
“So you decided to come back after all huh?” Sans voiced, catching your attention as he did so.  
“Well yeah, i did say that i would didn't i?” you asked as he shrugged.  
“Well you didn't drop by yesterday, so i figured that you wouldn't.” he said as a plate of food was placed before him, you actually started to wonder how a skeletons digestive system worked, although you dropped the subject almost instantly.  
“Well yeah, yesterday was an… interesting day to say the least.” you trailed off, making the skeleton put on a questioning look. You shook your head lightly before changing the subject.  
“Well even if it werent, i dont think i will be able to come here every day, i'm not that rich you know?” you stated as his grin widened a bit before Grillby had shot you a glance from where he worked.  
“Well Grillby could-”  
“I already lose half of my potential income to your tab Sans, dont get any ideas.” Grillbys voice shot from the other side of the bar, making you glance between them and put on an amused expression  
“Your tab?” you asked Sans but before he could answer Grillby interrupted him again  
“He never pays for his food.” the sentence made you burst out in laughter, now you understood Grillbys grumpy look every time Sans cockily ordered his ‘usual’.  
“Heh cmon Grillbs, i'm gonna pay it off.”  
“When?” He asked, his flames crackling irritably making you look at Sans with an amused expression once he glanced your way, you assumed he wanted some back up.  
“If the tab is so big why do you get him food every time?” you questioned Grillby as he looked at you through his glasses. Were those heat proof? Nevermind.

After a moment of silence Grillby finally answered.  
“He's a usual” he crackled his flames once again as he spoke and you turned to look at Sans.  
“You come here every day?”  
“yeah, well whenever Papyrus cooks that is.” you raised an eyebrow at him  
“Whose Papyrus.” you questioned, it could be his wife for all you knew.  
“hes my bro.” he answered plainly as he took a swig from his ketchup bottle, making you flinch before looking at the skeleton with wide eyes  
“Did you just-.. drink ketchup?” you questioned, completely lost in the action, already forgetting the subject.  
“Yep, i did that the first time we met too must've taken you you a while to ketchup.” he grinned before taking another swig but you couldn't process the situation enough to answer to the terrible pun.  
Grillby cleared his throat, making a crackle that caught your attention as you turned back to your own food.  
“Why?” was the question escaping your mouth as you turned back to the skeleton with a questioning look.  
“why not? Condiments really pickle my appetite, i really relish the taste soya know.”  
You deadpanned 

“Nope i'm never asking you about that ever again.”you could barely hold the smile that was forming on your lips in place as he chuckled. You looked back at your food and took another sip of your coffee.

“I’ll take that as a condiment” he winked as you groaned and chuckled.

You sighed a bit at the taste, looking into your cup for a bit before moving your shoulder back, trying to pop it to get rid of the stiffness from yesterday. You did the same with your back and felt satisfied when a loud pop sounded from your bones. From the corner of your eyes you could see Sans looking at you without his eyelights, beads of sweat forming on his skull as he looked at you carefully, as if lost in the action.

You suddenly became aware of what you were doing and started to worry if maybe the action was rude, or unacceptable among skeletons.

“Oh, sorry does that bother you?” you questioned carefully, looking at the bone man.  
He was still staring at your back, seemingly in a trance, and only when you waved a hand in front of his face he came out of it.  
He looked up at you and for a moment nothing happened before his eyelights appeared again and a light blue tint dusted his cheeks.  
“oh, uh, what?” he asked, embarrassment clear on his face as he averted his gaze making you turn to Grillby with a questioning look but he only shrugged. Before you could question the skeleton further however, a bang from the entrance door had you turning towards it, as it creaked open and revealed a tall figure.

“SANS!” a loud tone of voice made you wince at first, before you turned to Sans, who was calmly looking at the figures direction, now that you looked them over, they seemed to be another skeleton.

“SANS YOU LAZYBONES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE PROMISED UNDYNE THAT WE WOULD COME WITH HER TO THE CURCH!” the taller skeleton stomped, making a few of the tables around you jump as he moved forward towards you. Although he was being a bit intimidating, you felt anything but that, you wondered why that could be.  
“sorry bro, the place was a bit fishy, so i didn't want to go.” Sans winked at the other skeleton, and you clung to a word he said. Bro? Was that his brother then? Or was it that swaggy kid slang that teenagers used these days. (God, you sounded like a Grandma, -Back in my day-)  
“SANS!” the taller skeleton stomped his foot again  
“aw come on bro, don't get crestfallen on me here”  
“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD-”

The taller skeletons gaze caught yours and his mouth clamped shut for a moment.

“OH HELLO HUMAN!” he said looking at you with a smile, he extended a gloved hand to you.  
“THE NAME IS PAPYRUS, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” he put his other hand to his chest and strook a heroic pose and you smiled at the gesture, he seemed interesting enough.

“Atlas, Atlas the human.” you said with a grin, shaking his hand as he gave you a bright smile.  
“PLEASURE TO MEET YOU HUMAN! NOW THEN, SANS! WE HAVE TO GET BACK HOME, BLUE AND I WILL BE MAKING DINNER TODAY AND I WANT YOU TO TRY A NEW RECIPE I'VE BEEN WORKING ON!” it seemed that the skeleton had little volume control but somehow it made him even more interesting, you must say you were curious now. 

Sweat started forming on the smaller skeletons skull and you couldn't help but take notice at the magical gesture, what the heck?  
“oh, sorry bro, i already ate” Sans grinned a but uneasily but Papyrus didn't seem to notice.  
“THAT'S OKAY, IT'LL BE A BIT BEFORE WE GET THE FOOD READY SO I'M SURE YOUR STOMACH WILL BE EMPTY BY THEN, NOW COME ON I STILL HAVE TO TAKE A TRIP TO THE GROCERY STORE BEFORE WE GO!” Papyrus said as he nudged the smaller skeleton before his gaze fell once again on you. “OH, HUMAN, WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER?” the proposition surprised you and you turned to look at Papyrus with a surprised expression.

“What, oh, no i probably shouldn't intrude-”

“NONSENSE, AN EXTRA PORTION IS NOTHING TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT WELCOME!” 

You sweatdropped inwardly as you looked at Sans who was looking at you with his usual perma grin and shrugged when you shot him a look.

You looked back at Papyrus with an apologetic look.

“Sorry Papyrus, i won't be able to go today, my schedule is a bit tight.” you said, and it was pretty much a lie, though not quite, as you did need to get back to your work, you wouldn't be able to procrastinate for long as the deadline is in 2 weeks.

“OH, WELL PERHAPS ANOTHER TIME THEN?” he asked with a hopeful look and your heart clenched at the sight, somehow you really couldn't say no to that expression and you chose to take your chances.

“Well, if it isn't any trouble.” 

“OF COURSE NOT! THAT IS WHY I ASKED!”

his expression lightened at your agreement which made you smile and cast a small glance at Sans who was carefully watching the exchange. When he caught your gaze you had a wordless conversation before Papyrus nudged him.

“NOW, SANS! WE MUST GET GOING, BLUE IS WAITING FOR US AND WE ARE NOT LETTING HIM DOWN!”

Papyrus said as Sans sighed and slid off of his chair. “ok ok bro” he voiced before following Papyrus to the door, saying a quick goodbye to you as he passed and telling Grillby to put the meal on his tab, to which Grillbys flames rose up in heat making you flinch a bit.

He noticed this and apologised before once again a customer had called for him. 

Now you were left all alone to eat your meal, but somehow it just wasn't the same. You cracked your bones again and stretched your back before turning back to your fries. You flinched a bit as a glass was placed before you, a light pink liquid in it that let off a magical vibe.  
“This will help.” Grillbys voice crackled as you looked up at him questioningly.  
“What is it?” you asked as you picked up the glass and looked it over with a curious gaze.   
“It helps the pain.” he plainly answered as you rose an eyebrow at him.  
“Are you trying to get me drunk?” you joked and you could see a small smile appear on Grillbys flames as he shook his head at you.  
You smiled and decided to risk it. You knew not to accept strange drinks from men that you didn't really know but this seemed innocent enough.  
You took a sip at the drink and instantly you felt something change inside of you, your muscles relaxed and the numb pain in your head instantly disappeared. A sigh escaped your mouth as your shoulders slumped, drinking in the relaxing sensation. Grillbys flames seemed to spark as he gave another pleased smile at the reaction.  
“Whoa, this thing is amazing!” you mused and for the first time you saw the flamesman let out a low chuckle.  
“Your welcome.” he simply said as you grinned at him.

Some time passed with you simply enjoying both the food and the drinks along with Grillby checking up on you from time to time. You had finished your food and taken the last sip of your coffee when suddenly your phone buzzed. You got curious on who it could be since you weren't expecting a call today. Curious you answered the call to only pull it back a bit at the volume.  
“HUMAN! IT IS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE I FINALLY FOUND THE RIGHT NUMBER?” the voice was eccentric but slightly questioning as you let out a laugh.

How in the world did he get your number? You hadn't given it to him, and you were certain that Sans didn't have it either so how-

“Hello Papyrus, i believe you got the right number, it's Atlas here.” you said and you could hear a “NYE HE HE” on the other line, making you grin.  
“YES, I FORGOT TO ASK YOU FOR SOME CONTACT INFORMATION AND I FIGURED YOU MIGHT NEED IT FOR OUR MEETING!” he voiced.  
“Okay, but how did you get my number?”  
You questioned with a quizzical tone.  
“OH, I SIMPLY CALLED EVERY POSSIBLE NUMBER UNTIL I FOUND YOURS!” 

What?

Your eyes widened in shock and you were left speechless for a moment until he spoke again.  
“ACTUALLY I DIDN'T, THAT WOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE CONSIDERING THE AMOUNT OF PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, BUT I FOUND YOUR CONTACT INFORMATION ONLINE, AND THERE AREN'T REALLY MANY HUMANS NAMED ATLAS IN TOWN SO FINDING YOU WASN'T THAT HARD! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND!” he voiced making you smile but confused at the same time. You didn't really have any contact information online, unless he checked the work page.

“Oh, well atleast we can keep in touch now.” you voiced, checking the watch on your hand and noting that it was getting a bit late already, and you still wanted to do some work before you went to sleep.

“YES INDEED NYEH HEH HEH, WELL I MUST GO NOW, ME AND BLUE ARE MAKING THE SPECIAL DINNER THAT I'M SURE YOU OVERHEARD, BUT DON'T WORRY, YOU WILL GET TO TASTE IT WHEN YOU COME OVER!” you could faintly hear a small ‘Mwa ha ha ha ha” in the background, making you even more amused and make you let out a small chuckle.   
“I can't wait Papyrus, i'm sure it’ll taste fantastic.” you mused, making him give you an “OF COURSE, NOTHING LESS FOR OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND!” 

The call ended soon after but the smile on your face didn't disappear as you huffed and pulled a hand through your hair.

Turning back to the bar you called over the hot bartender.

“Hey, can i get the bill, i'm afraid i have to go already.” you asked him as he nodded and wrote you out the bill. You were about to pay for everything until you checked over the receipt only to find something amiss.  
“Hey, didn't you forget the drink you gave me? I have to pay for that too.” you voiced as he looked at you and shook his head.  
“But-”  
“It's on the house.” he voiced again, and somehow you understood that you won't be able to change his mind, so you sighed and paid for everything, making sure to leave a big tip. Before Grillby could protest however you had already gathered yourself to the door and waving him goodbye as you exited the bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, thanks for reading! This chapter came out a bit rushed, mainly because i wasnt quite sure how to richen it with purpousful content, but none the less, i hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!  
> (Oh and did you know that i have a tumblr for undertale related stuff? Come check it out! :D   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saviothetale )


End file.
